guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Marcopolo47/archive12
}} }} }} first post. having a good night? --Shadowcrest 02:16, 7 December 2007 (UTC) :VERRRY!! >:)-- (Talk) ( ) 02:16, 7 December 2007 (UTC) ::Just a thought, but would it help to block all ip edits for an hour or so during these attacks? Lord Belar 02:17, 7 December 2007 (UTC) :::We'd potentially be blocking good IPs too, which is half of our useful contributions. No.-- (Talk) ( ) 02:18, 7 December 2007 (UTC) ::::I don't mean for any long period of time, but just during periods of heavy anon vandalizing. Lord Belar 02:20, 7 December 2007 (UTC) :::::No, I'll deal with them individually. It would be easier to pick them out if you could put ban tags on their page so I know who the sockpuppets are.-- (Talk) ( ) 02:21, 7 December 2007 (UTC) ::::::Which, unfortunately, seems to be almost every night recently. --Shadowcrest 02:21, 7 December 2007 (UTC) I'm heading out, night all. Glad tonight's BS is over and done with. --Shadowcrest 03:00, 7 December 2007 (UTC) Gigathrash Gigathrash was not unbanned properly. Could you fix that when you get a chance?--Carmine 03:29, 7 December 2007 (UTC) :What do you mean?-- (Talk) ( ) 03:34, 7 December 2007 (UTC) ::He PMed me in-game saying that he was banned for a short time for NPA, and someone had unbanned him, but it was glitched. He's under the impression that the ban should be removed... You yourself posted on his talk page saying "you did your time". Either way, you should let him know the duration of his ban if you're not unbanning him, neh?--Carmine 03:42, 7 December 2007 (UTC) :::WTF? Not my fault, I unbanned him perfectly fine, look here!-- (Talk) ( ) 03:44, 7 December 2007 (UTC) ::::Hey, nobody said it's your fault. Just sayin' he still can't edit pages...--Carmine 03:50, 7 December 2007 (UTC) :::::Crap? I don't know how to handle this, I've never been in this situation before!-- (Talk) ( ) 03:59, 7 December 2007 (UTC) ::::::Too much pressure! /suicide --Gimmethegepgun 04:03, 7 December 2007 (UTC) :::::::/slitwrist-- (Talk) ( ) 04:04, 7 December 2007 (UTC) :The time stamp in for the ban and the ban removal are identical - and I can see in the where his IP was also banned. It may be some sort of odd glitch caused by the same timestamp on both - or it may be the auto-block on the IP (which will expire on its own after a day or two). Try reinstating a temporary ban, wait a minute or two, then try to remove it again - that may resolve it. If not, it should fix on its own eventually. --- Barek (talk • ) - 06:00, 7 December 2007 (UTC) ::Wait - I lost my mind for a moment. If it is the auto-IP ban ... then an active admin should be able to look in the IP Block list (linked in my above post), and remove that block as well. More than likely, that's the cause. --- Barek (talk • ) - 06:14, 7 December 2007 (UTC) :::I'm unbanned now! =D-- igathrashTalk^ 01:16, 8 December 2007 (UTC) Hai2u Hai! :] --Mr Ex Vandal 18:41, 7 December 2007 (UTC) :Wow. You really don't know when to quit. --Shadowcrest 19:57, 7 December 2007 (UTC) ::In case you haven't noticed, Mr. Ex Vandal, your attempt to defame my reputation has failed, as most, if not all, members here will still back me against a vandal that doesn't like me.-- (Talk) ( ) 20:00, 7 December 2007 (UTC) :::Well, Marco, I managed to scam my way into getting a reason to ban him. Check near the bottom of his talk page. Have fun with that! --Gimmethegepgun 22:24, 7 December 2007 (UTC) ::::Nope, no banning. Atleast not yet. -- (gem / talk) 22:28, 7 December 2007 (UTC) :::::Pfft. It's very obvious that when he asked me that it was so he could use it against me if I said yes. He even says afterwards that it's cause he hates them --Gimmethegepgun 22:29, 7 December 2007 (UTC) aw man.. I missed all the fun.. -- Warwick (Talk) ( ) 22:31, 7 December 2007 (UTC) :What fun? --Gimmethegepgun 22:31, 7 December 2007 (UTC) ::That vandal guy.. or is he still unbanned? -- Warwick (Talk) ( ) 22:32, 7 December 2007 (UTC) :::He's still unbanned, Gem just refused the ban on that guy's talk page (for reasons unknown) --Gimmethegepgun 22:34, 7 December 2007 (UTC) :::And I screwed up trying to get that too, should've answered "yes" when he asked me and gotten a clear break of policy --Gimmethegepgun 22:34, 7 December 2007 (UTC) ::::Its cause gem knows him IRL, which is technically making her vote bias, and void.. So the ban should stand. I know politics almost as well as i know the policies of Gwiki (well) -- Warwick (Talk) ( ) 22:36, 7 December 2007 (UTC) :::::I dunno if I know him irl. I want to know before you guys do anything stupid. :P And I still stand behind my lsat nights unbanning which was done before he put the comment on his user page. -- (gem / talk) 22:42, 7 December 2007 (UTC) ::::::Fair enough, but may i ask.. what reasoning did you have for the unban? though as far as i can see, he was provoking marco, but he had done nothing to directly break the GW:NPA -- Warwick (Talk) ( ) 22:45, 7 December 2007 (UTC) :::::::He didn't break a policy so htat's one reason. The improtant reason was that he was far less disturbing when he was unsing the account instead of the millions of IPs, which he started to use again once he was blocked. Unblocking him helped the wiki more. -- (gem / talk) 22:50, 7 December 2007 (UTC) ::::::::Thats true, but we cant let him think he can get away un punished.. or other people will start breaking the rules and use ip accounts.. One inspires many. -- Warwick (Talk) ( ) 22:52, 7 December 2007 (UTC) :::::::::Ifit gets to that we can block AOL etc. -- (gem / talk) 22:54, 7 December 2007 (UTC) ::::::::::You block aol you block me =/ -- Warwick (Talk) ( ) 22:56, 7 December 2007 (UTC) :::::::::::Do you have to use it? -- (gem / talk) 22:57, 7 December 2007 (UTC) ::::::::::::They're my internet service provider.. -- Warwick (Talk) ( ) 22:59, 7 December 2007 (UTC) :::::::::::::lol, AOL is the IE of internet providers --Gimmethegepgun 23:01, 7 December 2007 (UTC) ::::::::::::::And btw leave Gem out of this, I don't know him IRL. --Mr Ex Vandal 23:04, 7 December 2007 (UTC) :::::::::::::::Yeah, we've figured. You're quite clever by the looks of you, as you've managed to insult people and patronise them without breaking the GW:NPA. -- Warwick (Talk) ( ) 23:05, 7 December 2007 (UTC) :::::::::::::::I'm flattered. I wasn0t insulting people btw :( --Mr Ex Vandal 23:15, 7 December 2007 (UTC) ::::::::::::::::Well, now that everyone is reading this page, I'll say this. If Mr Ex behaves according to policy then he'll stay unbanned (I'll keep eye on the block list :) ) but any personal attacks etc will warrant a ban. -- (gem / talk) 23:08, 7 December 2007 (UTC) Still no revert GWW page: No one likes goonies! [[user:Entrea Sumatae|'Entrea Sumatae']] [Talk] 03:54, 8 December 2007 (UTC) :I fixed it cause there's nothing else to do --Gimmethegepgun 04:00, 8 December 2007 (UTC) ::=(] horrible person! [[user:Entrea Sumatae|'Entrea Sumatae']] [Talk] 04:15, 8 December 2007 (UTC) :::Damn, I reverted it but it got reverted back :P Aberrant is too noble --Macros 04:58, 8 December 2007 (UTC) Missed all the fun Too bad, Marco missed all the fun tonight. Nothing like a good revert competition. [[user:Entrea Sumatae|'Entrea Sumatae']] [Talk] 04:20, 8 December 2007 (UTC) :well, if I was there, there wouldn't be as much to revert!-- (Talk) ( ) 04:22, 8 December 2007 (UTC) ::True. Hmmm, i wonder if Gep or I got more reverts... [[user:Entrea Sumatae|'Entrea Sumatae']] [Talk] 04:23, 8 December 2007 (UTC) :::LOLL! -- (Talk) ( ) 04:24, 8 December 2007 (UTC) ::::I was thinking a "Weapons of the trade" icon/avatar/thing with a ban hammer, a ban stick and whatever else would be more appropriate :P Jennalee 07:09, 8 December 2007 (UTC) ::Yeah, I wasn't getting enough competition from: 1. The vandal 2. The reverters 3. My comp going slow cause I'm downloading a 1.3 GB file. Was still getting half of them or so despite that :/ It wasn't as fun as it should've been :( --Gimmethegepgun 04:25, 8 December 2007 (UTC) :::And it took me forever to load up that statement too :/ --Gimmethegepgun 04:26, 8 December 2007 (UTC) ::::Tallied up (boooooored) and the score is: ::::*Me: 17 ::::*Gep:13 ::::*Mr Ex Vandal: 6 ::::*Blue.rellik: 1 :::: [[user:Entrea Sumatae|'Entrea Sumatae']] [Talk] 04:30, 8 December 2007 (UTC) I REALLY want to put that ban gun onto the ban template... [[user:Entrea Sumatae|'Entrea Sumatae']] [Talk] 04:32, 8 December 2007 (UTC) :::::Like I said, I'm downloading 1.3 gigs from XFire (CoD4 Demo), so I was a bit slower than normal --Gimmethegepgun 04:33, 8 December 2007 (UTC) ::::::Plus I had a head start. You came in after he'd started. Good game. [[user:Entrea Sumatae|'Entrea Sumatae']] [Talk] 04:34, 8 December 2007 (UTC) :::::::Well, Marco's put the ban gun image on one of his skills --Gimmethegepgun 04:36, 8 December 2007 (UTC) IRONY! Tonights vandal had the same excuse as that skill's vandal ("It was my brother"). Lol [[user:Entrea Sumatae|'Entrea Sumatae']] [Talk] 04:37, 8 December 2007 (UTC) :Well, not exactly. But still. [[user:Entrea Sumatae|'Entrea Sumatae']] [Talk] 04:39, 8 December 2007 (UTC) ::Yeah, except we now know he (the one from the skill) was telling the truth (it's RT!) --Gimmethegepgun 04:40, 8 December 2007 (UTC) :::Yeah. [[user:Entrea Sumatae|'Entrea Sumatae']] [Talk] 04:41, 8 December 2007 (UTC) ::::Well, anyway, it was fun, but I'm tired. Night all (probably end up being back in about 2 hours if I absorbed Skuld correctly) --Gimmethegepgun 04:43, 8 December 2007 (UTC) :::::Ditto. Entrea Out. [[user:Entrea Sumatae|'Entrea Sumatae']] [Talk] 04:53, 8 December 2007 (UTC) Sorry.. .. For annoying you on the talkpage, but i have to try to enforce the policies.. Well actually i dont, but i want to, since i like people to follow the rules.. Except at school.. -- Warwick (Talk) ( ) 17:19, 8 December 2007 (UTC) :I NOMINATE WARWICK FOR ADMIN. *CROWD STARTS CHANTING* WARWICK. --Hellbringer loves emo slut druggies (T/ ) 17:20, 8 December 2007 (UTC) ::Your joking right? -- Warwick (Talk) ( ) 17:21, 8 December 2007 (UTC) :::Mebbe I am, mebbe I'm not. --Hellbringer loves emo slut druggies (T/ ) 17:23, 8 December 2007 (UTC) :::You've been here for about two months. No offense, don't think you've been here quite long enough yet.-- (Talk) ( ) 17:23, 8 December 2007 (UTC) ::::Yeah i know. -- Warwick (Talk) ( ) 17:24, 8 December 2007 (UTC) :::::But he enforces the law. --Hellbringer loves emo slut druggies (T/ ) 17:24, 8 December 2007 (UTC) :::::--EDIT-- Also I suggest a Spam Crew Meeting. --Hellbringer loves emo slut druggies (T/ ) 17:25, 8 December 2007 (UTC) ::::::Where at? -- Warwick (Talk) ( ) 17:25, 8 December 2007 (UTC) :::::::Mah hall. --Hellbringer loves emo slut druggies (T/ ) 17:27, 8 December 2007 (UTC) ::::::::Send invs then. -- Warwick (Talk) ( ) 17:27, 8 December 2007 (UTC) :::::::::Ok and Marco get on. --Hellbringer loves emo slut druggies (T/ ) 17:28, 8 December 2007 (UTC) ::::::::::Err 007. From Anet With Love. Just got it, let me get back on.-- (Talk) ( ) 17:28, 8 December 2007 (UTC) :::::::::::KK. --Hellbringer loves emo slut druggies (T/ ) 17:30, 8 December 2007 (UTC) A concern that I believe affects this wiki First things first, I'll state my contention. I believe that you acted too rashly with your 'banning' of the anon IPs who you assumed were 'Raptors'. Of course you might be wondering why 'I' am bringing this issue up since I personally do not like to meddle with the politics of this place but after reading over the situation again as well as seeing what Auron had to say about it, I've changed my mind. I will not hide the fact that I am not a model user (in hindsight, I believe I should have been banned multiple times considering that other people have committed lesser acts and been in trouble while I run rampant) but what you did was really immature and unfitting an administraitor. I was a mod at a forum a few years ago, I was asked by the admin there and I accepted. I was a controversial mod (people either loved or hated me, it's common feeling for me now) and when I think back on my time there, I believe that I was a terrible mod. I banned far too easily, was biased against people that got on my nerves and let people I liked run free. While you are not that bad, what you did was what I did in a watered down version. You let your emotions get the better of you and ignored any protocol and ultimately abused your power. Do I blame you? No because that would be hypocritical as I believe that I would have done something similar but I do believe that you need to sit back and think about what happened. You are a admin and a popular member of this increasingly dwindingly community and thus you have many friends who you can talk freely with. However those friends basically joined in which again was highly unfitting of 'senior members'. In essence it was a online gang-bashing of sorts. That last sentence was not an attempt at humor. Now you might be wondering what the point of this is. I'm saying that you're a terrible admin nor saying that you should feel ashamed. This is simply a request for you to look back on what you did and the ramifications that it leads to. I will not lie, I respected Auron a great deal and his departure is indeed saddening for me and it is his departure which made me decide to tell you this. While I belive 'this was the straw that broke the camels back' which cause his departure, he does raise a good point. This place has lost many key/popular members least of which was a result of the whole Wikia/Gravewit incident and thus the remaining members here really need to start trying to set a good example. I will not mince words, I believe that the wiki is down on it's knees and thus we should try our best to "Stand Up!". Does this mean that I think you're all tools? No. Does this mean I will stop contributing here? No, I'll still do what I normally do (insult people and revert vandals) until I get bored of this place (which isn't any time soon for the few people that can tolerate me). Am I asking you to act an age double your current one? No because from what I can remember when I was 14, I would have done the same things except I swore a lot back then. What I'm trying do is to pass whatever knowledge, wisdom and experience I have to you. So in my conclusion I would like you and everyone of your friends that stood behind you who 'joined in' and think hard about what you did and the ramifications it had. It's stuff like this which bring this place down . You should try and act as a better role-model. People will listen to a admin talking seriously as will people you're close to. - Well that's all I have to say, I hope you seriously consider what I've said instead of going 'LOL NOOB GTFO KEKEKEKEKE' Blue.rellik 17:35, 8 December 2007 (UTC) :One thing to ask you Blue, is this about Mr Ex Vandal, or Raptors?-- (Talk) ( ) 17:39, 8 December 2007 (UTC) ::You mis-interpreted what I said about 'Raptors'. I do not mean that those anon IPs were Raptors but you treated them as such --Blue.rellik 17:43, 8 December 2007 (UTC) :::Please read my userpage for my response.-- (Talk) ( ) 17:49, 8 December 2007 (UTC) ::::I must admit that I did not expect that but I will admit that it is very admirable. Openly admitting you errored takes real guts. However that wasn't necesarry, if my message came off too much a guilt tripe then I apologise because that was not my intention. Blue.rellik 17:53, 8 December 2007 (UTC) :::::No, I'm glad you posted that message. It allowed me to more easily announce my mistakes publicly, especially since it was posted by such a long time contributor to this wiki.-- (Talk) ( ) 17:54, 8 December 2007 (UTC) Quote "Satanists are a bad thing" <-- :'( --- -- (s)talkpage 18:30, 8 December 2007 (UTC) :It's a personal opinion based on someone's beliefs. If you want to worship Satan, then go ahead.-- (Talk) ( ) 18:31, 8 December 2007 (UTC) ::^^ you made me happy. --- -- (s)talkpage 18:32, 8 December 2007 (UTC) You feeling ok? Woah.. You completely changed your userpage... all the awesome sauce crap gone. And then you say that your level of importance is the same of a normal user. Strange, because admins are a lot higher ranked than users, and can do more stuff than normal users. Just wanted to know if you are ok man. -- Feardrake. 19:23, 8 December 2007 (UTC) :His level of importance is the same as a normal user. In an ideal situation, everyone would have admin rights, but not everyone has the level of responsibility required to be allowed admin tools. Lord of all tyria 19:26, 8 December 2007 (UTC) ::Well, Marco, all I have to say that if you want to be like God ,make pointless comments less, but still be funny and caring. And you have to be haxxorz too. -- Feardrake. 19:30, 8 December 2007 (UTC) overall... Overall, you seem remarkably mature for your age, and your recent statements serve only to provide stronger evidence of that. Everyone makes mistakes (as I'm sure you well know, but I'm trying to make a point here!), so these recent mistakes are just making you a better person, since you've realized the "bigger picture" of what was going on. All is well, and try not to berate yourself for too long. : ) --Carmine 20:06, 8 December 2007 (UTC) :I'm keeping it up until Auron reads it, and, thank you.-- (Talk) ( ) 20:08, 8 December 2007 (UTC) ::Lol... -- Feardrake. 20:18, 8 December 2007 (UTC) :::You were wrong marco! He voted oppose! Haha! You owe me 10k! -- Warwick (Talk) ( ) 20:20, 8 December 2007 (UTC) ::::Marco, read the message i just whispers to you =P -- Warwick (Talk) ( ) 22:17, 8 December 2007 (UTC) :::::No. You can't.-- (Talk) ( ) 22:21, 8 December 2007 (UTC) Ack! We're all blind! And completely inept! It took 6 minutes to revert a case of (stupid) vandalism! WHAT'S HAPPENING TO US? --Gimmethegepgun 05:11, 9 December 2007 (UTC) :Sleep, and the insulation in a part of my basement fell out and proceeded to leak water. --Shadowcrest 05:14, 9 December 2007 (UTC) ::I didn't notice it, I wasn't monitering RC.-- igathrashTalk^ 05:15, 9 December 2007 (UTC) :::Bah, RealLifeTM is trademarked and copyrighted by ANet, we aren't allowed to use it without their permission. Just a bunch of excuses! I FEEL SO PATHETIC! /slitwrist --Gimmethegepgun 05:16, 9 December 2007 (UTC) ::::You're right, I forgot sleeping was totally /phailmoarpl0x =P --Shadowcrest 05:18, 9 December 2007 (UTC) RE:Screenshots Just found out, i CAN take them.. Phail tbh, it was on print scrn but that doesnt work on my computer, i tapped print scrn, and it came up with... insert.. so i swapped it for insert, now i can take screenshots. yay. -- Warwick (Talk) ( ) (My RFA! (vote support) 07:54, 9 December 2007 (UTC) ... While I am glad that you have apologized, I still must say that I am deeply disappointed with you. You have a lot of "bad days", it seems...I only hope that you really mean it this time, when you say you've changed and seen the light. (T/ ) 09:01, 9 December 2007 (UTC) :I think he really does mean it, since he would barely talk when hell said about a meeting, and he seemed kinda depressed.. -- Warwick (Talk) ( ) (My RFA! (vote support) 09:03, 9 December 2007 (UTC) ::Well whether you mean it or not, Marco, I have been less than impressed with your performance so far. Please note that you are walking on thin ice. <LordBiro>/<Talk> 10:08, 9 December 2007 (UTC) :::Watch out, you might fall --- -- (s)talkpage 10:33, 9 December 2007 (UTC) Spam Pyramid I have to say Giga out did himself check it lol. Isn't it awesome? --Hellbringer loves emo slut druggies (T/ ) 15:40, 9 December 2007 (UTC) :Yeah I know, I was there when he was making it.-- (Talk) ( ) 15:41, 9 December 2007 (UTC) ::It's the 1337est spam pyramid ever. We should make one thats like it except cooler. Something like Spam Crew! over and over again but it links to our page :D. --Hellbringer loves emo slut druggies (T/ ) 15:42, 9 December 2007 (UTC) Like that? --- -- (s)talkpage 15:46, 9 December 2007 (UTC) :lol, this takes up almost no editing space-- (Talk) ( ) 15:47, 9 December 2007 (UTC) ::I like it. --Hellbringer loves emo slut druggies (T/ ) 15:47, 9 December 2007 (UTC) ::looks good. Cress Arvein 15:48, 9 December 2007 (UTC) :::Just edit the part after Talkpyramid| on the template to User:Warwick/Spam_Crew%21| *duh* --- -- (s)talkpage 15:49, 9 December 2007 (UTC) *duh* -- Warwick (Talk) ( ) (My RFA! (vote support) 15:49, 9 December 2007 (UTC) Do you mean this? --- -- (s)talkpage 15:52, 9 December 2007 (UTC)